


ain't no stoppin' your plans and those slow hands

by sheets_theghost



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: (it’s andrew), M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, but they don’t do anything involving neil, except neil doesn’t take part in the activities lol, how do tag??, it’s kandreil, neil is asleep in the same bed if that bothers anybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheets_theghost/pseuds/sheets_theghost
Summary: “We’ll wake Neil up,” Andrew says instead of kissing Kevin again like he really wants, like waking Neil is actually a concern of his at the moment.Kevin shrugs, nonchalant.It’s not the first time they’ve done this with Neil still asleep in their shared bed and practically dead to the world, and that fact is what Andrew reminds himself when he goes back in to kiss Kevin once more.





	ain't no stoppin' your plans and those slow hands

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta-ed as per usual. this is also my first time writing for aftg so if anything seems weird, don’t be afraid to let me know!
> 
> title from niall horan’s slow hands

When Andrew wakes up, he’s faced with furrowed brows and long lashes fanning over sleep-flushed cheeks. Kevin’s fingers are still interlocked with his own, and Andrew wonders if they stayed like that all night, or if they parted and found each other again at some point in their sleep. Either thought makes his chest twist with sudden emotion, warm like the sunlight that’s spilling into their bedroom.

Neil is still asleep behind Kevin’s hulking frame, but Andrew easily spots where Neil’s arm is draped protectively across Kevin’s chest. Neil’s body is practically nonexistent behind Kevin’s own; Andrew can’t actually see him from his position. The thought of five-foot-three Neil Josten spooning an over six-foot Kevin Day would be amusing if Andrew didn’t witness it first-hand so often.

He continues to watch, just for a moment, and subsequently contemplates going back to sleep. Then Kevin’s green eyes are blinking open, slowly, like he doesn’t really want to wake up and is trying his hardest not to. Andrew stares until those forest green eyes focus on him. The man always looks so much softer in these moments than ever, expression lethargic and his dark hair mussed from sleep. (Andrew realizes Kevin probably thinks the same of him.)

“What time’s it?” Kevin mumbles the question quietly enough that Andrew doubts he even said those exact words, but he knows Kevin enough to comprehend what he wants.

Andrew doesn’t want to move any more than he absolutely has to to take a glance at the clock on the nightstand, so he answers “too early,” as he wiggles himself into Kevin’s space.

Kevin is slow to bring his hand up to Andrew’s jaw, thumb idly stroking the skin there. He doesn’t have to ask to kiss Andrew, but he gives him a look anyway, and Andrew nods his head in confirmation. The kiss is languid, soft and sweet because they’re both too tired still to put much effort into it. That, and neither of them want to wake Neil by moving too much.

Andrew finds his fingers are still twined together with Kevin’s between them and he kisses Kevin harder at the realization, his free hand coming up to thread his fingers through Kevin’s hair. His hair is always softer than Andrew would imagine, like ink black locks of down, and Andrew won’t admit that his favorite thing is to tangle his fingers in it. Which is what he does when he moves away from Kevin’s lips, fingers gently tugging Kevin’s head back by his hair.

Neither of them say anything. Andrew knows he had a plan when he stopped kissing Kevin, but the languor in Kevin’s eyes has been swallowed up by a dark and heady desire, and Andrew finds whatever he was going to say isn’t as important as the look Kevin is giving him. Kevin looks like he wants to devour him.

“We’ll wake Neil up,” Andrew says instead of kissing Kevin again like he really wants, like waking Neil is actually a concern of his at the moment.

Kevin shrugs, nonchalant; he knows the same as Andrew, and both of them know that Neil is practically useless before noon on days like this. If he _were_ to wake up, he certainly wouldn’t mind. It’s not even the first time they’ve done this with Neil still asleep in their shared bed and practically dead to the world. And that fact is what Andrew reminds himself when he goes back in to kiss Kevin once more.

Kevin makes a soft noise in the back of his throat when Andrew finally licks his way into his mouth, fingers still gently weaving through Kevin’s hair. There’s not a chance in hell that Andrew would ever disclose that that sound makes him weak in ways he doesn’t even understand. (Though, anything Kevin or Neil do affects him like that.)

“I hate you,” Andrew whispers against his lips when he pulls away again, but there’s no real heat behind his words, a common phrase Kevin hears time and time again and knows exactly what Andrew means. Kevin’s mouth twitches up in a smile at the sentiment.

It’s perfect timing when Neil moves in his sleep suddenly, pulling his arm away from Kevin before curling up on his side, facing away from them. That allows Kevin to freely roam now and he looks at Andrew, gesturing with a glance that they need to move closer to Andrew’s side of the bed and away from the middle.

Andrew is underneath Kevin before he knows it, Kevin’s lips on his own just for a moment.

“Where can I touch you?” Kevin asks. He’s down on one forearm, his free hand hovering over Andrew’s waist. It’s a question Andrew will never tire of, the careful inquiry of it, whether it’s coming from Kevin’s lips or Neil’s. Andrew trusts them in this way and it makes his body burn with _feeling_.

Half because he just wants to, the other half because he’s afraid if he doesn’t, he might sink into the void of his hunger, Andrew brings his own arms up to lock around Kevin’s neck.

“Anywhere.”

It’s all the incentive Kevin needs, his hand moving to grip at Andrew’s hipbone, soft lips attaching to Andrew’s neck. Andrew would state the obvious fact that both of his boyfriends have an annoying neck fetish, but he can’t be bothered when Kevin moves to suck at a tender spot underneath his jaw that makes him groan.

There’s no telling how long they stay like that—seconds, minutes, Andrew doesn’t care to know. He just knows that Kevin’s warm hand is slipping up under his t-shirt and spreading across his abdomen. There’s thinly veiled muscle there, underneath the soft layer of bulk he’s acquired from the lack of a structured diet. Andrew sucks in a quiet breath when Kevin’s rough fingers skim over his ticklish sides.

There’s a pleased smirk on Kevin’s lips that Andrew wants to rid him of. Mostly because it makes his insides coil with heat. He has to stop the knee-jerk reaction to tell Kevin to shut up, even though he hasn’t actually said anything. Instead, Andrew tucks his fingers into the waistband of Kevin’s sweats, asking, “yes or no?”

With Kevin’s nod, his lust-clouded eyes meeting Andrew’s, Andrew dips his hand underneath Kevin’s sweatpants and finds Kevin completely hard already.

“Eager, are we?” It comes out as more of a statement than a question. Andrew doesn’t give Kevin a chance to answer (not that he expected one anyway) and a surprised groan rips straight from Kevin’s throat when Andrew wraps his hand around his dick.

Kevin pants into the curve of Andrew’s neck, hands lightly gripping at Andrew’s hips to keep himself grounded as Andrew starts to move his hand at a slow pace. It’s too slow, Andrew’s sure, but he wants to make this last because he knows that if Kevin comes now, he’ll be down for the count. And Andrew’s not in the mood to get himself off this time.

The noises Kevin keeps mouthing into the soft stretch of Andrew’s skin continue to strike straight through him, fierce and quick, and Andrew can’t help himself as he rubs his thighs together to try and alleviate the pressure somehow. It doesn’t do anything to sate him, not with the way Kevin’s rutting into the slick heat of his hand, and he finally has to ease his hand out of Kevin’s pants.

Kevin seems to have a complaint poised as he opens his mouth until he looks at Andrew. Andrew thinks he must look like a mess, lips bitten red and raw, a dark flush drawing way down past the neckline of his t-shirt. Kevin can probably make out all the tiny freckles that litter Andrew’s cheeks that he himself hates, but Kevin and Neil adore.

Kevin’s throat clicks as he swallows hard, thumbs rubbing across the jut of Andrew’s hipbones before his hands make their way down to the yielding thickness of his upper thighs. Andrew’s legs spread of their own volition, a carnal noise stuck deep in his chest at the feeling of Kevin’s hands on him. He’s sure Kevin can feel the heat that radiates from his core, and Andrew just _knows_ that his boxer shorts are soaked through already.

They’re at a standstill for a moment when Neil shifts in bed beside them. He mumbles something in his sleep, then falls quiet again, and Kevin huffs in amusement before returning his attention back to Andrew.

“God, I love your thighs.” Kevin sounds completely gone already, reverent as his hands absentmindedly move to massage into the meat of Andrew’s legs. “You could crush skulls with these things.”

“Shut up,” Andrew breathes. It’s clear there’s no actual malice in his words, especially with the way his body flushes anew with satisfaction from the peculiar compliment. It’s not like Kevin hasn’t said that to him before, but it seems to get to him every time he hears it. 

Before Andrew can tell him to get on with it, Kevin’s fingers are sliding up underneath his boxers, pushing up the material as they go.

Andrew has always loved Kevin’s fingers. They’re thick, and rough from a lifetime of playing Exy, but they’re capable of the most devout of touches when it comes to either of his boys. They leave trails of sparks in their wake, just like his full lips do when he moves in to press gracious kisses along the lightning strikes of stretch marks scrambling up Andrew’s inner thighs. Andrew allows himself to indulge in sighing in contentment.

Andrew knows Kevin will never tire of doing this to him, worshiping him like Kevin firmly believes he deserves. Andrew also knows that they both have specific plans for each other, and they most likely don’t have much time before Neil wakes up, so it comes as no surprise when Kevin pulls his hands out from under Andrew’s shorts and hooks his fingers into the waistband instead.

Kevin only has to give him a questioning look to convey what he wants to ask. He has always taken Andrew’s “yes until it’s no” to heart, but Andrew appreciates the gesture of him asking nonetheless, and Andrew finds his fingers twisted in Kevin’s hair once more as he nods his consent. Then Kevin is pulling his boxers down over his hips, down his legs, then tossed behind him to the floor to be forgotten.

His fingers are back on Andrew’s thighs again, pressing gentle touches into the soft skin there, and lifting his legs up to bend at the knees. Andrew stares down at him while Kevin stares straight where Andrew wants his attention the most, and Kevin makes a ragged sound against his knee like he’s the one being touched, not Andrew.

Andrew knows he must be an obscene sight, dripping with need before Kevin has even touched him there. If he didn’t know any better, Andrew would surmise that it’s the anticipation of Kevin’s touch that gets him going the most. But he does know better, and he wants Kevin to actually touch him and stop fucking looking at him already.

Kevin calls him impatient when Andrew tells him exactly that.

His fingers creep up the insides of Andrew's thighs, and Andrew knows his unhurried pace is just to spite him. Andrew won’t voice his needs, what he really wants Kevin to do with those stupidly thick fingers of his. He just tells Kevin to get on with it before Andrew leaves him to suffer in their bed by himself. (Kevin is decent enough to not mention that he could easily just wake Neil up if Andrew truly wanted to leave.)

When Kevin finally does decide to stop teasing and draws his fingers down to touch him, Andrew has to suppress a gasp. It’s been a while since they’ve done this, just the two of them, and Andrew feels as if he’d forgotten what it was like to have Kevin’s hands on him like this. The feeling is heaven and a half and Andrew doesn’t want him to stop.

Except Kevin’s still not doing much, just thumbing lightly at his clit, a touch barely there that Andrew is quickly growing intolerant of. He cants his hips up against Kevin’s hand as Kevin keeps pressing gentle, teasing kisses along Andrew’s thighs.

“We don’t have all day,” Andrew says, internally berating himself at how breathless he sounds. Kevin knows what he’s doing to Andrew, and he feigns innocence as he continues barely moving his fingers against Andrew’s clit.

Kevin doesn’t offer him anything in response, though, just smirks up at Andrew from his position. Andrew knows that look, the one Kevin gets when he’s got a salacious plan; it’s a dangerous and _addicting_ look, and it makes Andrew’s body flush with a heady heat that he can barely stand. And then Kevin’s kissing down his thighs, moving closer to where he knows Andrew really wants him. 

When Kevin brings his head down to mouth over his cunt, Andrew realizes that he hadn’t known God until he saw hooded green eyes looking up at him from underneath those dark lashes between his legs.

A feral sound catches in Andrew’s throat when the fingers at his clit start moving again as Kevin’s tongue does things to Andrew that he can’t even describe. Andrew can’t hold the noise in anymore after Kevin dips his tongue inside him, and Kevin responds with a groan of his own that Andrew can feel throughout his entire body.

For a few solid minutes there’s no sounds in the room other than Andrew’s soft sighing and the slick noises of Kevin absolutely _devouring_ him. Kevin eats him out like it’s his dying wish, like it’s the one thing he wants to do with his last breath. Andrew won’t admit that Kevin’s fervent attitude about it makes his toes curl and his fingers twitch where he has them buried in Kevin’s dark locks. A wrecked, shuddering sound wrenches itself from Andrew as Kevin continues to lap over his cunt.

Andrew’s orgasm sneaks up on him, and he has to move his fingers to clench onto the sheets instead of Kevin’s hair at the intensity of it. He shudders against the heat of Kevin’s mouth and his thighs quake where they’re suddenly clasped around Kevin’s head. Andrew feels like he comes for hours, the aftershocks continuing to wrack through him like a storm.

When Andrew finally stops shaking, he desperately tries to catch his breath and removes his legs from around Kevin’s head. When Kevin pulls away, he looks much too smug about it, that he can still make Andrew come that hard. Andrew has a smart remark in mind when Kevin licks his lips and then wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, removing the last traces of Andrew from him. That will never not be incredibly _hot_ to Andrew, and it definitely makes him forget what he was going to say.

Kevin lies down next to him on the bed after that, seeming just as worn out as Andrew feels. He probably is, Andrew thinks; Kevin is always incredibly enthusiastic about sex with his boyfriends, putting his all into it. Andrew definitely appreciates his earnestness.

He watches Kevin run a hand through his sweat-damp hair as Andrew manages to get his breathing back to normal finally. Then he continues to watch as Kevin brings a hand down to press his palm down hard against his erection. Kevin seems a little more content after that, even though Andrew is sure that he must be eager for release at this point.

Kevin closes his eyes and Andrew starts to think that he fell asleep after a few moments. Then those deep green eyes open again and Kevin looks his way, like he could feel Andrew staring. Andrew gives a pointed glance down to where Kevin’s hand is still lightly pressing against the tent in his sweatpants, but Kevin just shakes his head and moves to get more comfortable, curled up by Andrew’s side. Andrew knows he really is asleep again when he starts snoring softly.

Andrew relaxes back into the mess of sheets and is almost asleep as well when he hears Neil shift awake on the opposite side of the bed. Andrew doesn’t bother opening his eyes as the other groans when he stretches, a few joints popping as he does so.

Neil must figure out what had transpired just minutes before; he’s the only one still covered by their comforter after all, not to mention that Andrew is completely naked next to Kevin. Andrew hears Neil snort in amusement.

“I missed out, huh?”

Andrew hums, languid and satisfied, as he turns his head to look at his boyfriend to tell him, “You can tell Kevin he owes you one.”

**Author's Note:**

> i Live for kudos and comments so,, please,,,,
> 
> there will probably be a sequel to this but who knows when i’ll actually write it 
> 
> also shoutout to [cali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCalifornia) for reading through like multiple drafts of this even when she knows nothing about the books or characters lol
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://www.sheets-theghost.tumblr.com) if ya feel like it


End file.
